Drarry One-Shots
by WhyBeSweetWhenYouCanBeSalty
Summary: A whole bunch of Drarry one-shots that I've written or will write and eventually publish on here
1. Chapter 1

A scowl set itself onto his lips as he watched the ginger blatantly flirting with the oblivious brunette. Though brunette is not the best way to describe the dark locks that twisted wildly around his head, but it was the closest that Draco could come up with right now. He glanced at Pansy who was rambling on about something as a low sigh escaped his slightly pursed lips. Pansy, only somewhat noticed and sat up slightly, pausing before continuing on with her sentence. Her hand subtly drifted closer to his pale arm, causing the bleached blonde, though the colour was completely natural, to shift his hand away from her.

As his grey eyes swooped over the room once more, he met Harry's gaze, green meeting the silver and widening in surprise. Draco smirked slightly as he watched a cloud of heat overcome Harry's olive tanned cheeks before the boy turned away in embarrassment. Draco, in turn, glanced back at Pansy, feeling those emerald green eyes focus on him again before he stood and left the table.

Harry froze when he noticed Draco wink at him as he strode away, a slight saunter in his step. Not long after Draco had left, Harry stood, making up some awful excuse and leaving, an odd thought in his mind. Ginny scowled at his back for a moment before turning to converse with Ron, and Hermione.

Draco smiled lightly as he made his way down to the library, noticing the ever so familiar steps of "The Chosen One" behind him. He paused for a second before going to turn around, halting when he noticed how close Harry had been to his paler form.

"Hello Harry," Draco purred, smirking at the heat that found itself at home on Harry's cheeks.

"Hello Draco," The boy stuttered slightly before flashing Draco a sheepish smile.

"Well, if we are in fact heading the same way, would you like to join me in the library?" Draco gestured towards the entrance with a sly smile before he slid toward Harry, "Or did you have something else on your mind?" Harry froze once more, the red becoming more prominent in his cheeks. Draco laughed before grabbing Harry by the wrist and pulling him into the library towards an empty table near the back.

The two planted themselves onto the seats after grabbing a couple books and shifting the chairs ever so closer to the others. After a few minutes had passed, Draco broke the comfortable silence that had settled around them. "Why did you follow me Harry? What do you get out of this that benefits you?" He shifted his gaze from the words scrawled on the page to watch the boy who smiled slightly at the question.

"I followed you because I like you Draco, I think I might… more than like you." Draco grinned and turned completely to Harry.

"Harry," he paused, gaining the boy's attention, "Harry do you love me?" It was Draco's turn to flush when Harry pressed a quick kiss to his pale boy mumbled something under his breath before glancing up at Harry again.

"Well it just so happens that I might just love you too," Draco muttered with a blush on his face. The two smiled at each other before lapsing into an easy silence, holding hands as they read together in the library.


	2. Chapter 2

The redhead watched with a worried expression as his brunette friend paced, ears flattening and tail lashing. Ever since Draco had left, Harry had been like this, a worried look on his face.

"I think you should calm down mate, worrying isn't gonna do anything good for the bond, yeah?"

Harry let out a sigh before shrinking into his feline form and prancing over to where Ron and Hermione were sitting on the couches. Hermione rested her hand on the small cats head and mindlessly began stroking his dark, black, fur. Harry continued to let out small purrs, causing Ron to snicker silently and curl into Hermione.

The door opened after a few minutes passed, and revealed a tired Draco. He sighed out loud, causing Harry's head to shoot up at the sound of his brightly winged mate. Harry pranced off of Hermione's lap and skirted over to Draco, mid transformation. With a laugh, he launched himself into the blonde veela's arms and wrapped his tail around the two. Draco grinned and pressed his lips to his mates forehead for a second.

"Why are you so excited to see me? I only left a few minutes ago." Draco asked with a laugh. Hermione smiled at the sight before tilting her head back down to her book.

"It felt like forever." Harry moaned out in response, his ears drooping once more. Draco laughed once more before wrapping his arms around the smaller male and scooping him up into his arms. Harry curled up, swiftly transforming into a cat and purring with content.

"Hermione, would you happen to have any more of those sleeping potions? Madame Pomfrey has been too busy to supply me with any lately." He managed a small half smile in her direction before collapsing back against his seat, his wings unfurling and shrinking into his back, taking on the look of a tattoo.

"Of course Draco, we wouldn't want to have you trooping around exhausted, now would we?" She shut her book with a smirk and reached down for her satchel, quickly sorting through the different vials in search of one in particular. As soon as she found it, she tossed it over to Draco. "Sorry about the limited amount, Harry's been using the majority of it up. Nightmare's have been becoming more permanent. I fear that they may not ever leave him alone."

Draco frowned lightly after thanking her and turned to Harry, whose body had stiffened after he had fallen asleep. A small whimper escaped the tiny kitten's form as he hunched himself up into a tiny ball and let out soft helpless mewls. With a saddened expression, Draco quickly downed the potion and hugged the black kitten into his chest, curling his body around Harry protectively as he fell asleep.

Hermione shut her book again and stood, gently pushing Ron off of her so that she could pick up the vial and grab the poor boys a blanket. Ron watched as Draco and Harry curved themselves into each other and smiled when they were able to feel each other's warmth. Harry's small form rolled over as he felt Draco shrink into a pale albino fox and curl itself around Harry's own cat form.

"Their nargles look somewhat perplexed at the moment." Luna hummed, startling Ron who had forgotten that she was there. Her eyes held a dreamy look as she watched the two couples before turning her head back down to her edition of the Quibbler that she had been reading. Ron shifted uncomfortably for a moment before reaching for hermione, who was laughing at his shocked yet eedy expression. Harry yawned and glanced over at the two, his emerald green eyes widening with an odd yet subtly innocence that they always seemed to hold. Draco focused his own silver orbs onto his mate with a completely loving expression. He nuzzled his face into the cat's fur and quickly wrapped his silvery tail around the both of them. Ron went silent for a moment at the example of affection before he raised a thin eyebrow and turned to Hermione. All the while, Draco was grinning softly at the expression in Harry's eyes and he focused his attention on the poofy tail in front of him that belonged to his mate. He jumped at it and pinned it down, purring happily when the fur tickled him.

"Hey Hermione? Why is Harry so small in his cat form?" Harry froze as his gaze shot over to his friend, flushing when Draco's laugh filled the air along with Hermione's and Luna's. "Shut up guys." Harry mumbled, turning away from them and stretching his legs His tail winded around Draco as he fell back asleep, Draco following soon afterwards, much to the amusement of Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco darted through the hallways, his silver tail twitched as he rushed to where he believed that he had heard Harry. A growl escaped his lips as he tore back a curtain, revealing no Harry. A small moving shadow caught his attention and he grinned, taking off in the direction of it, a flash of white light signalling his movement. A few shouts of confusion and laughs could be heard as he darted through people's legs.

"You got this Draco!" He heard Blaise shout. Others tried to help by shouting out possible places where Harry could be hiding. They played this game every day, and people had quickly gotten used to it. Harry watched Draco from the shadows, his emerald orbs holding a twinge of amusement as Draco's fox rushed past him. His cat in turn grinned and b=vanished once more into the darkness before bolting away. A few people spotted him and sent him smirks, which he replied with a sly grin, sending them a wink and vanishing once more. Draco paused when he heard a gentle scurry and smirked, feeling himself vanish in a flash of light. He dove away, tracing the shadows with his silver tail, trying to spot where Harry could be hiding.

"Harry…" The male purred, feeling himself near his mate who was in his cat form at the moment. Harry's dark fur, which was black, bristled when he heard his mate's velvet voice trying to lure him out of the darkness.

He shook his head and backed away quietly, his tail swishing slightly. He shut his eyes, feeling the shadows completely surrounded him as he vanished away. He opened his eyes to be back in the Gryffindor commons. He sighed and ducked upstairs, snatching a piece of tart out of Ron's hands before shadow traveling into the Ravenclaw commons where Luna was reading The Quibbler. She glanced down at him and smiled, opening her loose jacket so that he could duck inside and hide for a moment.

"Welcome back Harry. I see you and Draco are at the game again. I wonder who will win today." She murmured in her dream-like voice, pale curls that she hadn't cut in weeks, reaching her waist. Haarry's cat-instincts were quickly interested and he began to fiddle with the curls, trying to braid the ends with his tiny paws. She laughed quietly, tightening the coat and humming as she read. A sliver of silver whizzed past her, causing the girl to grin.

"Greeting Draco. I was wondering when you would get here. Would you like to stay a while?" He tilted his head at her before shaking himself and refusing politely. She sent him a small smile before nodding and turning back to her edition. "I really wonder who is going to win this time." Draco's chest puffed as his misty grey eyes flashed, this pried a laugh from the young woman. "Alright then Draco, I'll be seeing you later then." And with a flash, the fox was gone.

Harry purred quietly and nibbled at the tart, nudging the remains into Luna's hand and vanishing with a grin. He opened his eyes to see McGonagall in front of him, in her own grey cat form. She smiled knowingly at him and he took to following her through the corridors. McGonagall grinned and began leading him to her office, Harry sent her a grin before vainshing underneath her desk and darting away. Almost seconds after, McGonagall was greeted by a flash of silver, a sigh, and then that same flash of light darting away.

'Haarrry…' Draco's voice purred, causing the younger male to pause for a moment. Draco sounded so distraught. So sad. The name once again slithered into the boys mind, as if urging him to reveal where he was hiding and to go and find Draco. Harry sighed, his form vanishing as he shadow-traveled to Draco, however, he had shrunk himself down and hid amidst the curls.

Draco smirked slightly when he felt a weight in his fur and he slowed down to an even trot. People watched him and grinned, beginning to whisper about how he had won. Draco fazed into a silver lights and continued to walk in his human form, holding the small kitten in his arms.

"I won." The elder male purred, licking his lips and heading off to find a cozy spot in the library where he and Harry could curl up in peace. Harry grinned, laughing quietly as he leapt out of his mates arms, as his form darkened and he laughed at Draco, now in his human form.

"You cheated, Draco… Let's go eat now." The two both laughed as Harry wrapped his arms around his mate and linked himself up onto his back. His head rested on Draco's shoulder as the two headed to the library, but not after snatching some food from Ron and Hermione in two flashes of light and darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

"Draco!" A voice called, causing the male to pause and turn around. His confused expression split into a smile when he spotted Harry's form, darting toward him through the crowd of people. "Hey Harry, how are you doing babe?"

Draco pressed a quick kiss to the younger male's forehead, ignoring the weird squeals that some girls made when he did it.

"I'm doing alright, what about you?" He pressed himself against Draco and grinned up at the blonde before his persistent black cat ears twitched and he turned to face the approaching Ron and Hermione.

"Hey guys. Are ya heading to eat?" He questioned, turning and wrapping his tail around Draco's legs. Draco smirked slightly at Ron before waving politely to Hermione. Hermione smiled in response and shook her head at Ron, who was sending Draco a slightly dirty look.

"Hullo Harry, Draco," She nodded in his direction, "We were just heading to eat, as Harry asked, and we were wondering if you would like to join us." Draco sighed when Ron shook his head causing Hermione to correct herself, " I wanted to know if you would like to join us to eat." Harry let out a meek whimper as his dark ears drooped into his messy locks.

"Harry, you can go ahead and eat with them, I'll be fine." Harry's eyes widened as he turned to gape at his mate. "If Ron doesn't want me there I see no reason to bother him with my presence," Draco paused and turned to the ginger haired male,

"No offence please Ron."

"None taken Malfoy." Ron flinched when Hermione hit him over the head with the book that she had been holding.

"If Ron doesn't want you there then- I'm terribly sorry 'mione, but I'm not very hungry at the moment. I'll see the two of you in class." Hermione let out a huff of air before grabbing Draco by the arm and dragging him and Ron along with her, Harry obediently following behind. Draco sent Harry a warm smile that brought a flush to the brunettes cheeks as he grinned back. Draco silvery tail frizzed as Hermione's grip tightened on his pale arm and he winced, a growl quickly emitting from Harry's pink lips as his eyes narrowed at Hermione for a moment.

"Sorry." She mumbled as her grip loosened and she sent Harry a sheepish smile. Harry, in response, relaxed and tilted his head adorably. As soon as they reached their table, Harry was swarmed by students, all asking random questions. Hermione elbowed her way through, Harry fighting to keep up with her.

"That was a bit of a rush wasn't it?" Hermione asked, grinned as she straightened her hair to the best of her abilities.

"Yeah it was wasn't it, don't you think so Draco?" Draco grinned in response, seating himself right next to his mate, curling his arm around the male's waist. Harry seemed to relax immediately and continued to chat excitedly with Hermione, sometimes dragging Draco into the conversation. Ron cleared his throat quietly causing Draco to glance at him.

"I'm sorry for everything Mal-er Draco." Draco smirked,

"I kinda deserved it though, but I'm glad that you apologized Ron." Ron's cheeks brightened as he tucked Hermione into his side and turned back to the plate of food that sat in front of him. "Harry, you should eat something. Yeah?" Draco whispered, Harry froze before mumbling out something that caused Draco to laugh. His laugh, caused Ron, Hermione, and many of the students around them to freeze. Harry only smirked proudly.

"I know right, his laugh is just so freaking amazing!" He exclaimed, much to the blonde's embarrassment.

"What? Have I never laughed before?" Hermione shook her head.

"No, mate, it just sounded so much more, real." Rom muttered, still awed.

"W-well I'm sorry." Once again they shook their heads and Harry smiled up at him.

"No, babe, just stay. We should finish eating." Hermione nodded and lifted a bit of toast to her lips and nibbled at it. Draco pushed at his plate for a bit before biting into an apple and sighing in content. Harry and Hermione quickly fell once again into conversation, Ginny butting in at some points from across the table to try and converse with Hermione. After Harry and she had broken up, things were not the same. The two felt awkward around each other and avoided having conversations. Draco rested his head onto Harry's hair as he sometimes made small comments in the conversation. As soon as everyone had finished and were heading to their classes, Harry's form darkened and he bolted away in his cat Animagus. Draco smirked and quickly followed after, brightening into a bright silver light as he darted after Harry in his bigger Animagus fox form. They slipped through the crowd, letting out small and adorable noises as they raced each other to their next class. Ron and Hermione scurried behind them, items pressed to their chests so that they wouldn't drop anything as they dodged students, muttering apologies when they bumped into their fellow students. Harry and Draco halted in front of the room and flashed into two separate colours as they fazed into their human forms, laughing as their breaths came out heavily.

"I won." Harry sang, stepping into the classroom.

"Point one to Potter, whilst I have won all of the other times." Harry showed him and laughed as they strode into the classroom.

"Shove off Malfoy."

"You wish Potter." And with that, Hermione and Ron came up behind them, panting, causing both males to chuckle and seat themselves at a desk and ready themselves to learn.


	5. Chapter 5

The two were huddled together in the corner of the room, almost unnoticeable as they read, backs pressed together, thick blanket surrounding them. A peaceful aura huddled about the two as they rhythmically turned pages, eyes scanning words, and shifting against the mountains of pillows to make themselves more comfortable. The room had been designed specifically for the two, who loved to read at each other's side.

"Hey Harry?" Draco whispered, brushing his light hair out of his silver eyes.

"Yes Draco?" Harry whispered in response, his emerald green orbs shifting away from the pages slightly.

"I'm a bit hungry, could we head to the kitchen?" A warm feeling spread through their bond* as Harry nodded and the two stood, shedding the sheets and placing the books neatly on the ground. The two laid their hands together as they strode forward, into the kitchen, where some others were waiting, already eating

A few heads raised when the two entered the kitchen but most just ignored the silent couple as they brought an air of calmness into the area around them. Hermione smiled lightly before nudging Ron who had had a slight scowl on his face.

"Hey Harry, Draco, you guys want something to eat?" It would have been slightly creepy when the two nodded at the same time and leaned into the other if everyone hadn't previously gotten used to them always being together. They had almost lost each other multiple times, and swore that it would never happen again.

"Well, I have some treacle tart if you two want any." Draco's silver eyes lit up at the sound of his favorite sweet causing Harry to gaze at him with loving eyes.

"Thanks 'Mione. We're gonna head back to our room in a bit." Harry mumbled as Draco began to munch on the tart. Harry turned to Ron with a smile. "I know you still don't exactly like Draco, but I'd like to thank you for at least making an effort to welcome him, he's been through so much you know."

Ron glanced away from the kind gaze, a cloud of guilt rising into his chest. Draco's cheeks flushed and he shrank back behind the slightly younger male.

"I-I'm sorry for the- way- everything I- I'm I'm sorry." Ron's voice quavered as he lowered his head leaning onto Hermione who was smirking into the pages of her book.

"It's fine Ron. I was, horrible to you guys anyways before, I'm sorry too." Draco mumbled, his cheeks darkening. Harry flushed too, feeling Draco snuggle into his back and conceal his face. Pure love throbbed through their bond causing the two to smile and go silent, finishing up their food.

Ron lifted his wand to move something and the two simultaneously flinched, causing Ron to place it back down on the table. They hadn't even noticed that they had flinched and turned to leave the room, leaning into each other for comfort.

"Hey Harry, did you know that I love you?" Harry chuckled and shunk against Draco's shoulder.

"Yeah, I was kinda hoping because I love you too. More than you could possibly imagine" The two smiled at each other before relaxing back into their room, shoulders pressed together as they lifted their books and set back to reading.

Hermione slid into the room, a small smile on her face as she watched the two fighting to not fall asleep. A grin passed over her lips as she waved her wand, a blanket falling over their shoulders as the two fell asleep.

They leaned into each other, arms wrapped around each other as if they are too afraid to let go. The motion caused Hermione's grin to falter as she remembered how the two had almost lost each other multiple times and it was probably something that haunted them multiple times a day. Just the sight of someone's wand being moved causes the two to flinch and strengthen their grips on each other. They were never apart now, and sometimes it worried her. Everyone had been badly affected by the war, but it seemed that Harry and Draco had been affected the most It changed them. They relied on each other for strength. Harry and Draco had both lost their families, to death. It shocked Hermione how similar the two were. They hadn't gone to anyone so it just got worse, then they found each other. A small sigh escaped her lips. At Least they smile now.


	6. Notice

**I know that I haven't been able to update much on here, and I wish that I could but something personal came up at home. I'm not shutting down any of the books, but I will no longer be updating on this account, once I am able to, and that will be as soon as possible, I will continue the stories from a different account. The stories will be continued as soon as I am able and I assure you that I am not shutting any of them down. I may publish the next chapter for When Silver and Emeralds Collide at some point later today, but I will no longer be updating from this account. I will be creating a new account, with the same name but 23 at the end (ie. WhyBeSweetWhenYouCanBeSalty23) at a later time, and each story will have the same name and same chapters but everything else will be updated from there from now on. Keep an eye out for it, and if you want to see how any of my stories end, just go there when the account is created. I apologise greatly for this inconvenience and hope hat you all have a good day/nigh/evening/or whatever. I love you all and thank you for taking notice of the things that I have written. WhyBeSweetWhenYouCanBeSalty signing out.**


End file.
